Reunion
by SynysterPhoenix
Summary: Future!AU with Black Sun smut; "I came to see you." It was her turn to look at him in surprise. He gave her a smile. "It's been far too long since I've seen you, Belle, so I thought I'd come find you."


**A/N: Just like to point out that Sun calling Blake "Belle" is a headcanon of mine before anyone gets confused.**

* * *

Blake swung at a boarbatusk, successfully beheading it. Launching her semblance, she jumped back before darting forward once more and slashing at another boarbatusk. It roared at her as she backflipped away. Gambol Shroud shifted into its sword form. Blake started firing at a beowolf, backing up as she kept the grimm at bay. Her back met the wall of the alley.

Blake's amber eyes darted from side to side, looking at the grimm surrounding her. She knew she should've at least asked Yang to come along with her. Her grip on her weapon tightened as she tried to come up with a plan. Just as she was preparing herself to attack once more, something flashed past her, slamming their weapon into the ground. Blake threw a hand against the wall to steady herself against the shockwave of power. She gasped when she looked to see who appeared. He straightened up, his blonde tail moving back and forth. He looked over his shoulder at her, grinning.

"Sun," she breathed.

"Need some help, Belle?" he asked. Blake stared at him for a moment longer before pushing herself up. Shifting Gambol Shroud back into a sword, Blake threw herself back at the grimm with Sun right behind her.

They moved around each other like it was just yesterday that they were teenagers fighting side by side. Sun shot at a pair of grimm as Blake beheaded another. She darted back as he deflected an attack coming at them. As Sun moved to attack a beowolf, a boarbatusk charge at Sun, knocking the monkey faunus to the ground.

"Sun!" Blake cried out. She tossed Gambol Shroud at the boarbatusk. The ribbon wrapped around its throat and Blake pulled, firing her gun as she pulled the grimm away from Sun. Sun was pushing himself to his feet when he noticed a beowolf headed for the cat faunus.

"Blake!" he yelled in warning but she was too busy pulling her weapon back to her. Sun sent his semblance at the beowolf as he ran at Blake, tackling her out of the way. He immediately got to his feet and whipped around, firing his shotguns at the beowolf. It fell to the ground. The silence in the alleyway was deafening. Sun turned back to Blake. She was still on the ground, looking at the beowolf. Her amber eyes moved up to him.

Sun held out his hand to her. Blake took it. He helped her to her feet. She immediately threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Sun was startled at this show of affection from the stoic girl but hugged her back nonetheless, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her familiar scent.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked when she finally pulled away from him. She allowed herself to get a good look at him. His face had lost some of its boyish charm, his jaw now more defined and strong. He still had his bright smile and playful light in his eyes. His hair was a little shorter than he had kept it while he was in school but still familiar. Sun still wore an unbuttoned white shirt, showing off the abs he still maintained.

"What are your cat ears doing out?" Sun asked in return, flicking her ear lightly. She returned his smile.

"Things changed since we last saw each other." Blake glanced around, suddenly remembering where they were. "Would you like to come back to my apartment? I have some bandages if you'd like to use them," she offered, noticing the cut on his cheek and the cuts on his arms.

"Sure. It'll give us a chance to talk too." She stepped away from him. As they started walking, Sun grabbed Blake's hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She glanced at their interlocked hands but said nothing. The walk to her apartment was a quiet one. It was late at night in Vale, all the shops closed and hardly anyone out save for the people looking for something to do on a Saturday night.

Sun and Blake glanced each other as they walked, exchanging small smiles whenever they caught the other looking. They reached the apartments Blake lived in. She lead the way up, and Sun kept a hold on her hand. She reached into her coat pocket for her key. Blake released Sun's hand as they walked into her apartment. Sun looked around as she turned on the lights.

Her apartment was simple. There was a black couch and a matching armchair. A black coffee table was placed in front of the couch, a mug and a few papers on it. A TV was mounted on the wall across from the couch. There was a window across the way with two bookshelves filled to the brim on either side of it. Sun noticed a table next to the TV with a few picture frames. He glanced back to see Blake disappearing into the bathroom. He walked over to the table.

One of the frames was of Blake with her friends and the one next to it was of them after graduation. Sun's eyes went to the frame in the upper right corner. He picked it up. It was a picture of him and Blake at the Beacon Ball. They were laughing and looking at each other.

"Sun?" he heard Blake say, breaking him out of his reverie. Sun turned around, still holding the frame. Blake held up the bandages in her hand. She had shed out of her coat and only wore a buttoned up white shirt and black pants.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he set down the picture frame. He walked over to the couch and sat next to the black haired girl.

"Surprised to see that picture?" she asked once she started working on cleaning his cuts.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd hold on to anything about us."

"How could I just forget about the only guy I've loved?" Blake didn't look at him as she said this, concentrating on bandaging his arm.

"What?" Sun asked, taken aback. His normally swishing tail had slowed down to a slow wave. He watched her face.

"I was not just going to get rid of everything about you. We didn't end on bad terms. I still think about you from time to time, and I ask Neptune about you whenever I see him."

"And here I thought you had moved on completely, and I was stupid for still having feelings for you." Blake met his gaze. She smiled softly, causing his smile to grow.

"Don't get me wrong, I did see people here and there," she told him as she bandaged his last cut. "But none of them ever made me feel like you did."

"Good because I was coming back prepared to fight tooth and nail for you," Sun said. She let out a light laugh.

"You never answered my question earlier, by the way," Blake reminded as Sun took the bandages from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." It was her turn to look at him in surprise. He gave her a smile. "It's been far too long since I've seen you, Belle, so I thought I'd come find you."

"And you still call me Belle."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Blake watched in silence as he bandaged her cuts. Her heart was hammering her chest. Her entire body was yearning to pull Sun to her, to kiss him. Sun set down the bandages on the table before turning back to her. Her amber eyes were trained on him.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. He brushed her hair back and his hand cupped her cheek.

"Hey, Blake?" he whispered, his lips ghosting across hers.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Without another word, Sun captured her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her waist. Blake threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her toward him. She climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips. His hands slid to her hips. He pulled her flush against him, eliciting a soft moan from her. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair, her fingers tangling themselves in it.

Sun started kissing along her jaw, working his way down her throat. Blake turned her head to give him more access. Her amber eyes slid shut as she let out a small sigh. Even after all these years he remembered what she loved. He made his way back up slowly. Her hands slid down to his shoulders, down his chest. As he came back to her lips, Blake started pushing off his shirt. Sun leaned forward, allowing her to slide it off. His fingers started undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"Have I told you yet that I didn't think it was possible for you to get even more beautiful than you were?" he said, looking up at her.

"You're not bad yourself," she said. Sun chuckled as he slid her shirt off.

"Say that to the abs." Blake laughed as he leaned up to kiss her once more. Her fingers found anchors in his hair once more. He grabbed her hips and pulled her forward again. Sun shifted so that he was lying on his back and Blake rested on top of him. He rocked his hips, earning a gasp and another soft moan. He smirked against her lips. Sun groaned when Blake rocked her hips against his. They started moving their hips together. Blake moaned into Sun's mouth, her fingers tugging lightly at his hair.

"Sun," she said breathlessly. He took the queue and his fingers moved to undo the buttons of her pants. She kicked them off impatiently as she started undoing the button of Sun's pants. He lifted his hips, so that she could slide them off. Her bra quickly joined the clothing on the floor.

"Room?" he asked between kisses.

"Behind us to your right." Sun took her in his arms, carrying her to her room. He dropped her in the bed before climbing on after her. He was immediately hovering over her, kissing her once more. He kissed his way along her jaw to her ear.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered into her ear before nipping her earlobe. He rocked his hips against hers once more as he started the slow path back to Blake's mouth. She grabbed his jaw, bringing him back faster than he intended. She kissed him roughly, biting on his lower lip. Blake gasped when Sun's hand had reached down and slid underneath her panties, placing pressure on just the right spot. He worked his fingers, keeping up a steady rhythm. She moaned his name, her back arching upwards and moving her hips along with his fingers.

"Sun," she panted.

"Same spot?" he asked. She nodded. Sun reached over to the drawer in her bedside table, grabbing the package in it. "Always prepared, Belle?" he teased as he tore open the package. She smirked as he came back over.

"Just for you," Blake whispered.

* * *

Blake's eyes slowly opened up, squinting against the sunlight coming in through the window. She realized she was alone in her bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and holding up the sheet to keep herself covered.

"Morning, babe," she heard Sun greet. Blake opened one eye to see Sun leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You're still here," she said, sounding a little surprised.

"Of course. Why would I leave you again?" he said as he walked into the room. He set his cup on the table and leaned forward to press a kiss to Blake's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere this time," Sun promised as he smiled and scratched behind her cat ears. She returned his smile.

"Good. I wasn't going to let you leave anyways," she told him as she pulled him toward her for a kiss.


End file.
